I Told You So!
by funni neko
Summary: Mystery gang Arrives at Monster High
1. I Told You So! Part 1

**I Told You So**

**Summary: **The mystery gang is going to visit Shaggy's cousin at Blurgington when they hear rumors about monster high they decide to check it out.

A brown dog which had black spots all over its back and wore a green collar with a giant 'S' in the center was scarfing down some snacks that was in a green box labeled "Scooby Snacks."

"Scooby-doo, save some for me will yah!" A lanky dirty blonde teenage boy yelled as he wore some red jeans and an over grown green shirt as he reach over and snatched the box out of Scooby's pawns.

"Hey!" Scooby growled as he glared at his owner.

"Shaggy, what is your cousin like?" A redhead girl with black framed glasses who was wearing an orange turtle neck and red skirt.

"Jamie is alright, it been awhile since I seen him though." Shaggy told them as he took a hit out of his 3 feet sub-sandwich.

"Here we are gang." A blonde said from behind the wheel who were a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and an orange scarf around his neck.

The gang looked out of the window to see the sign "Welcome to New Dale" soon they hit a bump in a road that caused a girl with an all purple outfit on to drop he frapiacino on her lap.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she frantically grab some napkin from the glove department to wipe her skirt.

"Ginkes?" The redhead girl said.

"Daphne, are you alright?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright but my outfit been killed." Daphne said as she frowned at her stained outfit.

They continued to drive into the city, Shaggy giving Fred directions to where his cousin lived. Finally they parked in front of a white house which was two stories and it had a small front yard with two garden names. They exited the green and blue mystery van and started to go up the drive way to the front door as they all pilled up at front door.

Shaggy rang the door bell.

"Coming!" A voice yelled from inside the house as you could hear the pounding footsteps.

The door was unlocked and yanked open to reveal a short haired dirty blonde teenager.

"Shaggy!" The teen yelled pulling Shaggy into a hug.

"Carl!" Shaggy said, hugging Carl back.

"Come on in." Carl said beckoning his cousin and friends into the house.

"Carl, I would like you to meet Fred, Velma, and Daphne." Shaggy introduced them to his cousin.

"Gang meet my cousin." Shaggy motioned his friends over to meet Carl.

"Sup!" Carl said.

"Hello." The gang said.

"Scooby, Shaggy come on everyone else is outside where the barbecue is." Carl said.

"Barbecue!" Scooby gasped as he hurried to follow Carl to backyard.

They saw a buffet of food waiting for they as they were still cooking. Scooby and Shaggy drooled at the sight of food and ran down the stairs at and rushed towards the food. Carl laughed at his cousin and dog antics as he motioned for the gang to follow him.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Shaggy and Scooby's friends, Daphne, Velma, and Fred." Carl introduced. "Gang meet my dad Carlos and my mom Claire."

"It's nice to meet you." Fred said, shaking Carlos hand.

"Hello." Velma and Daphne greeted Claire.

"So what you guys do?" Carlos asked Fred as he sat down and next to him,

"We solve mysteries." Fred said proudly.

"Is that so then will love nearby school called monster high." Claire said.

"Monster High!" Shaggy and Scooby said as they looked at their friends slightly afraid.

"Why do they call it Monster High?" Velma asked.

"Because only monster go there to learn." Carl said with a big grin.

"Do you want me to take you tomorrow?" Carl added.

"That would be great." Daphne said giving a smile.

Shaggy and Scooby exchange glance back to food.

* * *

Carl smiled as he lead the gang up the mountain to monster high. Fred was dragging Scooby and Shaggy the collar as they struggled against them.

"Come on Shaggy, Scooby stop being wimps and come on." Fred said as he pulled them in front of himself as they arrived on the top of the mountain there stood the school called Monster High.

That when they a female Frankenstein and Dracula. Then there was male Medusa that came up talking to Dracula and Frankenstein's daughters.

"See I told you thet were real." Carl said before the whole gang fainted on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Please Leave Comments! My First Challenge**


	2. I Told You So! Part 2

**I Told You So!**

**Part 2**

"Who are those Normies?" Cleo glaring at the Normies near Carl.

"Isn't that Carl." Frankie ask pointing to the Laughing Teenager.

"Yeah it is." Clawdeen said as she glanced over at them.

"Come on you guys let's go see what is up?" Lagoons said as she stepped forward and began there stroll over to the Normies.

"Hi Carl, who are you friends?" Draculaura asked as she gave him a toothy smile revealing her pearl white fangs.

"Hi Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona."Carl responded as he stopped laughing as his gut began to hurt like a bad stomachache. Then Carl glanced back at the mystery gang then the Ghouls. "Ghouls meet the Mystery Gang, The Blonde's name is Fred, The red head is Daphne, the brunette is Velma. The guy that fainted is Shaggy and the dogs name is Scooby Doo." Carl introduced the gang to the Ghouls.

"Why are they here Carl?" Cleo demanded to know as she flipped her hair over to her shoulder.

"Oh yeah they don't believe in monsters brought them here to meet you guys." Carl told them

"HEY CARL!" Heath yelled as he Deuce, Clawd, Jackson strutted over to them."Hey Heath, Jackson,Clawd, Deuce." Carl said there introduced the mystery gang once again as Shaggy and Scooby both groaned and sat up.

"Man my head hurts, Scoob are you alright?" Shaggy asked looking over at his best friend.

"I'm fine." Scooby grunted out as he held his paw up to his head.

"Oh My Rah that dog just talked." Cleo said as she blinked her eyes several times in suprise.

"Since my cousin Finally awake I can properly introduce everyone, " Carl said as he sucked in a huge breathe, "Cleo De Nile is the daughter of the Mummy, Clawd and Clawdeen are the son & daughter of the Werewolf. Lagoona is the daughter of a salt water Sea Monster, Draculaura is the daughter of Dracula. Frankie is the daughter of Frankinstien. Deuce is the son of Medusa, Heath is son of a fire terminal monster. Last is Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde the sons of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde."

"How does he turn into Holt?" Velma asked.

"Play any type of music and immediately he will change into Holt and when music is off he turns back into Jackson." Deuce explained.

"So is it true about you turning people into stone?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it is, watch." Deuces said as he walked over to Manny the minotaur and turned him into stone.

"AHH! That so freaky." Shaggy said as he poked the Manny statue.

"He will return to normal in a couple of hours.

"Do you drink blood?" Daphne asked Draculaura.

"Heavens no I get queezy around any type of blood." Draculaura told her.

"What about a stake?" Scooby asked.

"Of Course I mean who would not that kill." Draculaura said,

"So is Holt really violent like Mister Hyde?" Fred asked.

"No Holt really laid back he more of a party animal." Jackson told them.

"Heath do you have any special powers?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah watch." Heath said as he began to conjure up flames in his hands as his hair started to go on fire.

"That Cool dude." Shaggy told him

"Thanks." Heath said.

"Well we have to get back, soon I have to go to school soon myself." Carl told the group as the mystery gang and Carl started back down the Hill as the Ghouls and the Guys waved goodbye to them as they headed down the hill.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I am sorry I have not been on as often as I used to but School started back and I already hate my math class. Not the teacher its all the stuff I forgot from Algebra 1 that I have to remember for Algebra 2. But enough about my school life, on to fanfic business. 1st vote on Poll on my profile about my Drarry fan fiction (Its Draco X Harry). 2nd Please read and recommend my stories to other people. Also Check me out on my Tumblr and Deviant. Tumblr will give you an idea of what I will be working on at a particular moment. Deviant is the home of many of my new and upcoming fanfic and my old ones as well.**

**It is a super long author's note now, but I really appreciate it you would review! I am not review hungry I just like to see what you guys think. I have made a forum to Role play for Monster high if you are interested please go check it out. Once again Please Review!**


End file.
